This invention relates to a holder of paper notes and the like which may be attached to the lateral side or topside of a CRT computer monitor or other flat surface to serve as a retainer to display and store notes and the like so that the user of the device may easily insert paper into the holder and make ready reference to the information on the paper and then easily remove the paper after the use is completed.